


Dia 1

by orphan_account



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Grafic Description, Bruises, Description of Injuries, Not Beta Read
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dia 1 do Whumptober(Prompt escolhido: Contusões)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947583
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Dia 1

Ela sabia que tinha tempo antes do horário em que precisar chegar, e sabia que não precisava correr, estava adiantada e sua escola não estava a mais de 3 quarteirões de distancia, e sabia que mesmo que esperasse uma hora inteira em casa ainda seria uma das primeira lá. Ainda sim, no momento que o relógio bateu as 7:30 ela agarrou sua mochila (pronta desde o dia anterior), alisou seu vestido com a mão e saiu de casa apressada, mas sem fazer muito barulho, achando que já tinha muito barulho nos ouvidos sem outro som, os pensamentos parecendo o suficiente enquanto voltavam repetidamente a sua cabeça, girando e rodando daquele jeito que os pensamentos com interrogação geralmente faziam. Será que alguém ia faltar? As pessoas gostariam da apresentação? Seus colegas fariam tudo certo? Tinham terminado de arrumar a sala depois que ela foi embora no dia anterior? Ela teria tempo de ir ver outras salas? Como seria a feira? Ela tinha tudo o que precisava? Será que deveria levar algo pra comer?

Por algum motivo ela não queria voltar a racionalizar isso, respondendo de novo as perguntas insistentes que a faziam duvidar das certezas as quais ela agarrava nos dedos estreitos. Decidiu distrair seus pensamentos correndo um pouco mais rápido (não muito, era muito pequena e odiava esportes, dificilmente podia correr realmente rápido) mas apresar seus passos e forçar a cabeça pra baixo com golpes seguros no chão sempre era uma boa ideia. Menos quando não era, como naquele dia, quando seus passos sobre a calçada ridiculamente irregular não foram seguros o suficiente, e sua cabeça não desceu rápido o suficiente pra perceber isso, muito ocupada com o turbilhão de pensamentos confusos que atacava de todos os lados. Quando ela reparou estava toda deitada no chão, atirada de susto por todo lado.

\- Tudo bem aí garotinha? - Perguntou um moço, parando o carro ao lado de onde ela caíra na calçada - Machucou?

\- Não não, só tropecei - Ela se responde, se sentando devagar, mentalmente se verificando pra descobrir onde se machucara. Mesmo assim sorriu pro homem que tão gentilmente lhe oferecia ajuda - Obrigada!

\- Ok ... - Ele não parecia muito certo, mas sorriu pra ela mesmo assim - Toma cuidado daqui pra frente!

\- Eu vou!

Acenou pra ele, sorrindo alegremente, o homem ligou o carro e voltou a subir a rua meio devagar, como se esperasse ser chamado de volta. Ela não chamou. Ao invés disso abaixou o braço com uma careta, reparando agora que seu cotovelo havia se ralado no concreto, a pele toda arranhada pra fora, expondo a camada mais vermelha e sangrenta que morava abaixo dela, e que agora gotejava aquele sangue que escorria pelos seu antebraços em linhas estranhas. Mas o cotovelo estavam em estado muito melhor que o joelho esquerdo, o que ela viu como uma grande vitória no estado semi-miséravel onde ousou se enrolar enquanto refletia se deveria voltar pra casa ou se deveria ir pra escola. Decidiu por voltar pra casa quando viu que o sangue que gotejava de seus joelhos estava escorrendo pela sua perna e manchando sua meia, olhou o relógio do celular (7:39) e decidiu que tinha tempo de correr pra casa, cobrir os piores machucados, trocar a roupa por algo que escondesse o resto, e ainda chegar na escolas as 8:00

Seria um horário apertado pra resolver o que quer que tenha dado errado, mas ela podia, ela ia conseguir. Então mancou de volta pra casa rápido e tão silenciosamente quanto podia, lembrando que a mãe voltara pra cama depois que ela saiu, querendo descansar o quanto podia antes do próximo plantão (mas ainda sim se levantou e garantiu que ela comesse antes de ir pra escola). Sorriu com o pensamento enquanto destrancava o portão e entrava com cuidado, se guiando até a cozinha pra recuperar o kit de primeiros socorros cujo lar era o alto do armário, onde ela só alcançava na ponta dos pés em cima de uma cadeira. Mesmo assim não cogitou pedir ajuda, apenas erguendo uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar, trepando nela e descendo a enorme caixa pra de cima da mesa, e então se sentou e começou a cavar atrás do que precisava: Ataduras, gaze, esparadrapo e aquele remédio ardido que sua mãe sempre passava nos ralados de seu irmão.

Assim que achou o que queria e enfileirou tudo sobre a mesa começou a trabalhar o mais rápido que podia, com a eficiência que só mesmo a certeza que não havia tempo pra refazer poderia trazer. Primeiro ela pressionou uma gaze embebida em remédio-ardido no cotovelo machucado (o esquerdo), limpando-o com um suspiro que ela logo abafou pressionando os lábios juntos com força. Depois decidiu que não valia a pena enfaixa-lo, então se limitou a apertar a gaze na mão direita, que aparentemente também se ferira sem que ela reparasse, e depois seguir pros joelhos, ambos grosseiramente batidos.

O direito era mais um grande hematoma que um joelho, o esverdiado que ia ficando roxo e azul conforme o tempo passava não receberia nenhuma ajuda do remédio-ardido ou de ataduras, então ela se limitou a limpar o sangue que vazara (mas já não vazava mais) do pequeno ralado no canto do hematoma-joelho, que ela cobriu com um band-aid que doía tanto pra pôr como seria pra tirar. O esquerdo contava outra história, e justificava tudo o que ela se esforçara pra arrancar da caixa: assim como o outro ele era mais machucado que joelho, um enorme ralado fundo pulsando e derramando sem nenhuma pausa na parte de baixo, totalmente circulado por um tom azul/roxo/verde/marrom que nem fazia sentido, mas se espalhava por todo lado. Ela bem sabia que tinha outros lugares que acabariam arroxeando (onde ela bateu o quadril, seu ombro, o nariz), mas aquele pulara tão rápido que nem fazia sentido, mas ela procurou não olhar a tela que virara o seu corpo. Se limitou a morder os lábios e limpar o machucado com uma nova gaze cheia de ardor, então colocar gazes limpas sobre o joelho e enrola-lo com ataduras bem presas com esparadrapo, depois se levantou e mancou até seu quarto, tirando do armário um vestido fresco, mas que tinhas mangas longas pra esconder a bagunça que eram os seus braços (novos roxos já começavam a vir, e o relógio já marcava 7:54, ela se sentia pirando) e ficariam bem com meias pretas (precaução nunca é demais) e longas o suficiente pra esconder o hematoma-joelho direito. A do joelho esquerdo teria que ser dobrada abaixo do curativo, mas ela sempre podia dizer que caiu e se ralou, e o curativo ficou meio exagerado. Não seria a primeira vez. Lavou o rosto e garantiu que o nariz não estava muito machucado, e então puxou sua mochila de volta pras costas, sorriu grandemente e saiu de novo pelo portão de ferro, e rumou pra feira escolar animadamente, apesar do nervosismo que se enroscava por cada centímetro do seu corpo. A dor era muito melhor em descer a cabeça e firmá-la do que correr um dia havia sido.


End file.
